1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable distribution rotor and a horizontal rotor distributor having the same, and more particularly to a separable distribution rotor, which is divided into two distribution rotors, and a horizontal rotor distributor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, horizontal rotor distributors are employed by regenerative thermal oxidizers for igniting and purifying volatile organic compounds (VOC).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,562,442 and 6,203,316, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-74225 (dated Mar. 23, 2001), Korean Utility Model Reg. No. 280797 filed by the present applicant, Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2002-25915 (dated Apr. 4, 2002), and Korean Patent application No. 2003-211 disclose regenerative thermal oxidizers.
Since each of the regenerative thermal oxidizers which are disclosed by the above U.S. patent documents and Japanese Patent Laid-open documents, has a vertical rotor distributor, it is not easy to separate a distribution rotor, formed integrally with the vertical rotor distributor, from the vertical rotor distributor.
On the other hand, each of the regenerative thermal oxidizes which are disclosed by the above Korean Utility Model and patent documents, has a horizontal rotor distributor. A distribution rotor is also formed integrally with such a horizontal rotor distributor.
The distribution rotor formed integrally with the rotor distributor requires a separate packing. It is difficult to effectively use the packing due to the high temperature of the regenerative thermal oxidizer.
Further, in case that the distribution rotor is separated from the rotor distributor in order to clean, repair and replace the distribution rotor, a shaft must be taken out of the distribution rotor. Here, it is difficult to separate the shaft from the distribution rotor due to the operation of the distribution rotor at a high-temperature condition.
Further, when the distribution rotor is taken out of the housing, the heavy housing, which supports the shaft, must be supported and suspended by a loop, thereby causing troublesomeness to workers.
Moreover, when the distribution rotor is assembled with the rotor distributor as well as when the distribution rotor is separated from the rotor distributor, the support of the rotor distributor is performed, and the center of the shaft of the distribution rotor is fitted into a proper position of the rotor distributor, thereby causing inconvenience to workers.